


A Well Deserved Rest

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Akatsuki Hatake Kakashi, Ficlet, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Kisame and Kakashi share a room at an inn after an exhausting mission.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Hoshigaki Kisame
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	A Well Deserved Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WithYourRhythm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/gifts).



> Written for a server exchange for withyourrythm, (who also wrote a lovely fic for me and I think you should check it out), and in 30 minutes so it's not edited or polished at all but was fun to do! Please enjoy! I don't write Kakashi much, so I hope I've done alright with him here. 
> 
> Please note, Kakashi is an Akatsuki member in this au.
> 
> My giftees prompts:  
> Give two keywords: Abnegate, trust  
> List two favorite pairings (or characters for gen gifts): Kakashi/Obito, Kakashi/Kisame  
> One sentence prompt: "Well... sucks to be you, doesn't it?  
> Your favorite lucky charm: Genuine smiles by literally anyone

The chill of the room was difficult to shake off, especially without a fireplace or heater. But it was cheap, decently clean, and most importantly it was safe. An out of the way inn whose keeper didn’t care about village loyalties, and whose patrons only wanted a night or two of peace. 

Kisame looked over at his partner who slept like the dead beside him. To be so sound asleep, Kakashi either trusted him completely, or had no choice. Kisame liked to think it was somewhere in the middle, but hoped there was more to it than the man having no other choice. Currently, Kisame knew it was mostly done without a choice. Kakashi had drained himself of chakra on their latest mission, and passed out almost as soon as their target had been defeated. 

Pulling the blankets up, Kisame turned his back to Kakashi and closed his eyes, hoping to get some decent sleep himself. 

* * *

Waking, Kakashi was warm, tucked into a soft bed and wrapped in a warm blanket. He didn’t know where he was or how he got there, knew he couldn’t have walked. The last thing he remembered was depleting his chakra, and the ground rushing up to meet him. 

Opening his eyes he found he had to be in an inn, and became aware of a heavy weight beside him. Heart racing, he turned to see who it was.  
  
Kisame. 

He breathed out in relief and sat up. Moments later Kisame sat up and swung his legs over his side of the bed and got up.

“You’re awake sooner than I thought you’d be. Want me to bring something for breakfast to the room here, or do you feel up to coming with me to eat?” 

“I think I’d rather eat in here.” Kakashi answered as he pushed the blankets off and put his feet on the floor when he noticed something.

“You put socks on me?” Kakashi asked, looking down at his feet and raising a brow at the shark socks he wore, his calves looking like they were being eaten by a hungry shark each.

“It was cold, I thought it would help.” 

It was the most absurd thing. Shark shaped socks, on his feet, that he did not put on himself. 

“I prefer dogs.” As soon as he said it, Kakashi wished he hadn’t. Kisame had done nothing wrong, had taken care of him, hadn’t left him behind like some would do. Over the months of being partnered, he had come to trust Kisame and rely on him. He saw a caring side of him that was so unlike the stories he had heard. He knew what Kisame must think at his words and he didn’t mean it.  
  
“Well, sucks to be you, doesn’t it?” Kisame said, his smile gone. 

“But sharks are like dogs of the sea, right?” And he smiled at Kisame, the kind that reached his eyes and made them crinkle at the corners.

“Right.” Kisame agreed, he couldn’t help but smile back, and wished he could see Kakashi smile without his mask, but knew that was something that would take time. Kisame was willing to wait for it though, however long it took. 

“Well, let me go get us some breakfast then. There’s a bathroom through there, with a shower if you want to make use of it in the meantime.” Kisame pointed to a door across the room before he left. 


End file.
